With the Fire and Sword
by Kashmir-Cheshir
Summary: Magic world mired in war. Hector Potter and Hermione Granger, who had lost the support of their families and friends, left the Earth. But Hector paused briefly to take revenge on his betrayers. Later he moved to Middle-earth too, but some people from his past life followed. Hector - blood elf, MoD. "Harry Potter" / "LoTR" / "Jack the giant slayer". The HP/Elmont/Aragorn pairing
1. Chapter 1

a.n.: So... Something to begin with. Almost three hours were killed to register myself and to have this small part translated. I'm feeling like a slug today...

Soft light of the moon penetrated the window of the ancient estate, surrounded by carved steel fence and thick wild forest. The lake was situated on the territory of the building, it was reflecting the yellow-white disk, on which there were noticeable hazy spots of the rough surface. Something big vigilantly moved under the water, sending to the top some light ripples, and the trio of black wolves with scarlet eyes sniffed suspiciously. Making sure that everything is in order, they put their heads down on the soft grass under the first trees of the forest, while muttering peacefully. And turned their attention back to the moon. Pale night light's beam passed one of the uncurtained windows of the second floor and slipped on the soft, creamy white carpet, slowly disappearing.

Spacious room was filled with dark shelves made of lacquered wood. A huge collection of books, ancient manuscripts and scrolls filled every shelf, cherished by it's owner. Near the fireplace, consumed by the fire, there stood a pair of armchairs. It's quite comfortable to sit in them, to take a mug of hot tea from the coffee table and to open the long forgotten book, listening to the crackling coals in the fire. Jerked reddish flame tongue illuminated a supporting wall, in the upper right corner of which the bloody print-rune was clearly visible. Long dried out and soaked into wood inscription disappeared from sight in a second.

The nineteen years old curly-haired lady, dressed in a white bathrobe, distracted from the tome, and the attention of brown eyes automatically shifted to the old carved doors. Having her eyelids covered, she took a feather with a sheet of parchment from the table and with a pair of smooth movements she made a drawing. Looking at her creation, the girl hid it in the flyleaf, right under the front cover, and set the book on the table. Twisting the Self-Writing Quill with fingers, she put it in the ink and took unfinished tea, rising from her chair. The person slowly approached the window and looked out into the street, warming her hands with a hot cup's surface. Soon she returned to the fireplace, losing to find the right man in the alley.

A few minutes later she left the room, carefully closing the door behind. Quiet footsteps were gradually fading, until they finally disappeared near that lobby, where the West Wing of the manor began.

House elf appeared in the library with a loud clap, wiped the dust off the table, ventilated the room and disappeared, putting out the fire with a click of a long thin finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

It's just something I've forgotten..

This is my first work, written in english. So, I hope, it will be not-so-bad in translation.

**Disclaimer:** Here I own nothing, but a plot and maybe some OC's.

**Warning:** the raiting of this story has his chance of jumping up. I'm just not sure how soon it will happen. There will be slash/yaoi and some bloodshed I'm thinking about right now. Oh, I've almost forgotten about the twincest…

"Miss Granger, it's time to get up." Delicately thin voice sounded, and teenage girl nodded to the house elf sleepily.

"Thank you, Zufi." She said, while covering a yawn, and sat on the wide bed, slipping her attention to the light blue curtains, and squinted from a sunbeam.

Lifting the appeared shirt, she swung her legs off the bed and pulled the light blue pants, climbing out from under a blanket and buttoning her clothes.

"Is Hector at home already?"

An elf, having a bed returned to a proper state with the click of a finger, pinched the corner of his ear in the gesture of regret.

"Master had been working here for about fifteen minutes a few hours ago... He strengthened the menor's defence, fed the guards, checked my Miss and went away again."

"Clear..." She simply nodded and dressed home sandals.

"Where will my Miss want to have her breakfast?"

"In The Blue Dining-room, maybe. Wait... No, there will be too empty... " Hermione shook her head to herself. "In the Malachite one, please."

House elf disappeared, and the girl left her room, heading for the bath. Soon she hid herself in the library and asked Zufi to bring there the promised breakfast.

"Zufi!" She called once again and opened a book, she had been reading the day before. "Look. Can you say: did I picture it right?" The young witch got the sheet of parchment and handed it to the elf, while turning around and looking for something else.

Thin fingers firmly took the paper at the corners, and saucer eyes, hardly squinting, examined submitted.

"Zufi saw her Master, while working, and she can say that this line is placed under the less corner than it needs to be. And this one." The creature pointed to the top segment of a five-finger star. "Does Miss Granger want to conduct the Blood Ritual? Do not do it!" Terrified elf turned an old folio. "Master has innate predisposition to the Blood Magic, The Gift. My Miss will not outlive it; Miss will find herself perished - Ancient Magic does not tolerate neglect and inexperience.

A brown-haired girl looked at the draft with distinct sorrow, but tried to take another turn:

"Is it possible to replace some element, just to avoid the using of blood?"

Zufi thoughtfully placed his fingers on the stomach, rumpled the hem of snow-white pillow-sham with the Family symbol on it and nodded.

"Yes. But Zufi does not remember exactly what the difference will be expressed in..."

"Can you make at least a suggestion?"

"It seems, that a subject will have to appear on the canvas of picture, instead of the illusive reflection."

A girl breathed out with relief and took a feather in her hand, and a quick-witted elf pointeded with a finger toward a draft, which had been lying on a dinner-wagon.

"This line.. Here. Yes, you need to replace it. And add a triangle with three equal segments here. Yes."

"Thank you, Zufi."

"Not a problem at all, Miss."

Having lost the sight of the servant of House, a brown-haired person went to the one of old guest-rooms. A small comfortable apartment was made in light-claret tones. The chandelier contained six flexible segments, which were decorated with the mineral placer of crystal flowers, hung on the not high ceiling. There were three paintings on the walls with one represented man on each of them. The fourth canvas was empty.

"Does Hector know about the ritual, you decided to conduct?" Masculine voice souded, and Granger turned her head toward the South wall, while finishing the draft.

"I have not seeing him for five days already, mr Peverel." She Answered with regret, after finishing with the Latin words.

"Me and my brothers felt the increase of magic background of the menor's defences." Continued Antioch, when an empty canvas showed the not-so-clear ripple of marble-grey color, and Hermione nodded, watching the appearing contours on a dense surface with a disbelieving look on her face.

"What's going on?" The words were heard from the not-quite-clear image.

A pair of wizards studied with curiosity an opened to the view background with the forest, high white building and numerous floral verandas.

"I... Uh..." The teenage girl babbled, while looking at a long-haired, blue-eyed blond; and breathed out, when one of the Death's favourites came for help:

"Young Miss wants to say, that she conducted the Search-of-Mate Ritual. And here you are, representing it's result."

The expected guest shortly nodded, before looking through the room with a sofa and pair of deep arm-chairs and returning his tremulous attention to the witch.

"Let's get acquainted then, My Lady." Bowed a man and became straight, looking into the brown eyes. "My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood."

"Why for Mordred's sake does the menor complain, that there is a stranger on our territory?"

Hermione sharply straightened in her arm-chair and smiled, recognising that melodic masculine voice, which called to her from far away. She glanced toward the blond, who had interrogatively tilted his head, and exclaimed gladly:

"Hector, I'm in the Vinous Hall right now! It is all right."

"Cadmus, Ignotus..." Greeted newcomer each of the awakened portraits and softly hugged Granger under the attentive look of the alien.

"Where were you? We have already started to worry." Hermione asked, while answering to the touch.

Dark man with disobedient hair attentively studied the printing with those deep green eyes of his. Dressed in black pantaloons, thin pullover and hunting knee-boots, he sighed disappointedly and dropped the cloak's hood, made in color of gore.

"There is something much more interesting: why did you conduct this ritual by yourself?" He shrugged his shoulders calmly and slowly removed the hand glove for heavy cavalry.

Granger poked the red and black small shield on one of his forearms with her nail, while smiling guiltily.

"Though, not so bad partner you've got here. Lucky you." He shook his head, noticing the sly smile, and looked at the once empty picture. "You are no man. An elf, and the Forest one? Who are you?

The blond smiled with the corners of his lips and nodded deeply in greeting.

"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood."

"Some other dimension?" Landlord bowed his head and introduced himself. "It's Harold Peverell-Black, Lord of the House of Peverell, Lord of the House of Black and adopted brother of Hermione. I am also known here as The Harry Potter.

"How did you know that I am a not man?"

"You may call it an Instinct." Murmured the magician, opened the door, and lifted the strand of his hair in naturally elegant motion. "'Mione, supper will be served in about fifteen minutes." He added thoughtfully and turned around, ready to go away.

"Is it The Blood Elf?" Legolas breathed out amazedly, noticing the sharp tag of ear, that flashed with a red miniature tattoo under a pitch curl.

Cadmus watched the magicians' departure and then turned toward the portrait on the opposite wall and honestly announced his presence:

"Listen here,boy, this is my advice: prepare the guest room in that castle of yours; it seems - our descedant will transfer young Miss to your space this night."

An elf attentively looked toward the three represented men and inclined his head to the left shoulder.

"Today? What's going on here?"

"The stronger man differs in power from the grey mass, the more he is hated… The more he is feared." Soon the answer was voiced by one of the brothers. "I will not explain it further – it's their business. But you see… Hector renewed and strengthened all of the protective domes, that had been surrounding the whole place for a long time now. And now something moves in the direction of our menor with the stable average speed."

"Will he be alone?"

"Hector will not have Miss mixed in his personal problems, but he will never be absolutely lonely. At least there will be his partner – Bucefal or Bucefalus – to help him. Fatuus is a war-horse of the Necros' elite – of the Princes of Death.

Thoughtfully frowning, an elf nodded in understanding and quietly set down on a grass.

Hector was sitting on a window-sill in his room and smiling to the feeling of the cold glass near his cheek, while calmly looking toward the forest. The cloak hung over a chair, that stood beside the untouched bed; the ring with a blood-red stone as well as a magic wand were on the oak nightstand.

The storage cell attracted to itself yet another full of anticipation glance of green eyes. Quiet warning growl was heard loudly from the yard, and the young elf turned his attention to the wolves, who rose slowly to their feet.

"It's time." He muttered excitedly with a small smile on his face and stood on the floor, when a tingling feeling reported on the foreign people, who have already reached the forest.

He went into the next room and sat on the edge of his sister's bed and, having his finger bitten, drew the Dream-Rune on her forehead with blood. The guy made sure that his friend was fast asleep, then raised a witch on his hands, brushed her creamy nightie and left the room. Lord quickly got down the stairs with a priceless body in his arms and turned toward the Vinous Hall.

Putting a witch on a couch, the dark man accioed her stuff and scratched his skin, once again drawing symbols on a wooden frame. Legolas accepted the handed objects, as if using a portal, shock not passed yet; and picked up the sleeping brown-haired woman tenderly, yet again looking at the mage.

"What am I to say her?"

"I've got tired of lying to myself… And that is why I'm going to give them what all of them so insistingly wished for. 'Mione will understand." Peverell smiled. "I will join you two once I'm finished here."

"Well. Good luck to you then."

Hector smiled sincerely, while watching the image fading.

"Zufi!" He called, turning around harshly, and smirked, when the elf appeared with a loud clap.

"Yes, Master?"

"Bring my cloak and the sword from a storage, as well as the Family relicts." The excited voice rang, and the house elf hurried after his Master. "Buсefal should be prepeared in minutes, and the letters - sent to the pureblood families, to those, who are opposed by the Ministry, Dumbledore, The Weasley and other Order's members. Let them know, that the true Master of Darkness requires their participation in the upcoming war."

"Zufi will do it!" The creature boldly answered and disappeared.

The young man came to the stables and stopped in front of the black beast, smiling slyly. Scarlet eyes focused on the man, and Fatuus happily touched his master's shoulder with his upper lip.

"Bucefal, we are so going to shake this world!"

**A/N:** So, is it readable? I hope it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Snowfur **and **cool**: Thank you so much for your reviews!

I'll try to make the chapters bigger, but it takes me a long time to translate all of it.

* * *

Hermione yawned into the pillow with her eyes closed sleepily because of the bright light and she clung comfortably to the heat source, while smiling blissfully. She froze and stopped breathing in the middle of a body stretching and opened her eyes, looking at the happy male's face.

"Good morning." The girl said slowly and gasped, stalled in her thinking. "Where is Hector?"

Elf sobered immediately and settled himself in the lotus position with a smooth movement, giving the brown-haired woman a chance to sit up.

"He transported you here and asked me to tell you that he was tired of lying to himself. He wants to give the people what they were waiting for him to do."

"I... I did not think, that he... I ..." Wavered Granger, and the elf took her gently by her shoulders.

"Hector vowed that he would return."

Hermione barely performed a nod, trying to relax in the close presence of the Prince, and murmured, while feeling the silent question, that hung in the air of the room:

"We had a war, even the old experienced magicians were powerless in..."

Legolas seated silently the young witch at his feet and looked into deep brown eyes, hugging her waist.

"... And then all these adults, all the strong warriors" the young woman spat, looking out of the window with those flashing eyes of hers. "They simply threw all the responsibilities on the shoulders of a newborn. The Prophecy," she said in response to the questioning gaze. "It told that the boy is the only one capable to defeat the Dark Lord."

"A small child?" Legolas frowned in disbelief. "But how can one put the baby on the battlefield?"

Sighing with a nod, Muggleborn touched the hem of her nightgown with a single fingernail and shrugged imperceptibly.

"He had lost his parents at the age of fifteen months, and the Lord, who had them destroyed, got the killing blow, which was reflected by the little orphan. The boy became a hero, the only survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse."

"Are you talking about Hector?" The Prince said softly, while fingering the brown hair.

"Yes. Our director – I had already told you about him - put the orphan to his mother's relatives. He had lived in hatred and humiliation, in fear and pain for ten years. Then the school started; it meant that he would return to his uncle's house for the holidays only. Every time I met my friend at the station, he became more and more morally broken. The fifth year was the most difficult of all ..." Hermione looked thoughtfully at the vase of lilacs. "We had lost Sirius – Hector's godfather - in a battle. The man was going to adopt him, but he died just a week before the trial restarted. That particular summer was especially heavy ..." The witch sighed frantically. "Fred and George felt that something was wrong."

"The Weasley ones?" the blond asked, remembering the old conversations.

"Yes. Twins found an escaped Hector in a state close to the deep hysteria and magic dehydration. He had closed himself at The Black Hall, escaping the rape miraculously and leaving the entrance allowed to those two brothers only." Granger shrugged, while facing the shining eyes of the enraged male. "The headmaster needed a strong puppet, and our Cat was almost broken already."

"The Cat?"

"It's a nickname. Hector has two Animagus forms: the huge panther and a demonic dog. Just like the Sirius' one ... So ..." She had returned to the story. "Hector with the twins had found the partner link on the very edge accidentally - the old spell had itself exhausted. There had been no time for them to confirm a link fully – only the half of it - they were kept separately from one another. Fred died in June in the middle of a fight; George was soon murdered brutally, and his body found under strange circumstances; and Hector began to lose self-control."

Legolas watched through the lumen in the green curtains in quiet shock, automatically keeping a hand on the waist of the girl. Soon she shook her head to herself and licked her dry lips.

"I could not believe what I saw: Cat had been flirting with Ginny Weasley, even though there were only three weeks passed after the death of his mates. Knowing him, I understood that something was unnatural... That something was abnormally. Just a week later I found the Amortentia in a Hector's cup - he did not drink all of his tea. He turned up to being able to suppress the effects of a love potion just to give me the needed sign. We were lucky to have the poison, circulating in his blood, change the function of Amortentia. That awakened the animal lust instead of the romantic feelings."

"Many things happened over the next six months..." she fell silent for a few minutes. "Hector managed to kill the Lord. He began hunting down all of his minions, while riding Fatuus and hiding behind the Peverell's mask and using the family sword. I had been investigating at the time, when I brought myself into hysterics with the findings... George had been killed with the hands of the one of the Order's members. However, the Potter kin had to remain existing, if they were waiting for the bank accounts of Harry to be opened once again."

"He has a child?"

"Yes, the godson and the son, who came to life in 9 months after the incident with the potion. But things did not go as expected: Hector has not only survived, but also showed that he is devilishly strong. Truth to be told, there was no place for a strong and independent Hero on the side of the Light. So, he was proclaimed as the new Dark Lord soon.

"The Lord ... Is it the thing, that the others expect from him? Will he take the revenge?"

"Yes, indeed. And it will be the cruel one..." She nodded slowly, while looking at the bed. "Although, I think he will move The Weasleys here. Just like the someone to play with."

"To play?" Legolas frowned, watching the girl smiling.

"I'm sure that he will open the full-scale hunt here, waiting for the tastefully torture to take place. Then he will come up with something else..." Granger nodded to herself with a heavy sigh and relaxed on the forest elf's chest.


End file.
